


A hunters pups: A day at the park

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A hunters pups [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean, Adorable Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confused John, Cute, Cute Dean, Cute Sammy, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kidfic, Other, amused Bobby, hunters pups fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: John and his pups are spending the day at the park, while searching for a new lead in the newspaper John is interrupted by his youngest. Sam is not okay with his brother playing with the other kids, which leads to John being responsible for keeping the pup out of his brothers way.





	A hunters pups: A day at the park

**Author's Note:**

> Another hunter's pups fic. Gotta love playing around with cute adorable bratty Sammy. Not to mention a completely clueless John, poor man puts up with a lot. Hope you all enjoy this newest installment of the series.

John couldn’t help but smirk when he felt the gentle tugging of his clothing, he knew immediately what he’d find when he looked down. Sure enough as soon as his gaze traveled downwards he caught sight of his youngest, Sammy was staring up at him with an imploring gaze that had John sighing. Setting aside his paper in order to give his pup his undivided attention, John smiled down at Sam.

“What’s wrong Sam?” John knew that look, the one that said Sam thought something in the world was broken. John would never disagree with that belief, but he felt it was a bit too soon for a pup young as Sam to realize such things. It was best for all of them if he managed to get to the root of the real problem, leaving the philosophical debates for later. 

Sam shook his head, not a sound leaving him. John couldn’t help but smile at his pups resolute stance of not speaking unless he chose to. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” John could only hope that his pup would understand that they weren’t going to get anywhere if Sam chose to remain silent and upset. 

The pup canted his head around, looking over his own shoulders. John followed the boys gaze, he could see Dean running about with a few of the older boys. Leaving Sam to play on his own or find someone in his own age group to play with. Neither which seemed to be on the child’s agenda for that day, when Sam twisted his head back around to stare up at his father John sighed.

“Dean’s allowed to play with the other kids Sam.”

Sam’s brow furrowed a moment, a solid shake of his head had John chuckling. “He is.” John explained once more. “He’s older than you are Sam, he’s more rambunctious than you and  he needs to get some of that energy out of his system before we head back to the motel. Now you want to stay here with me or do you want to go play?” John waited silently calculating his chances of avoiding a full blown meltdown from the pup who was now glaring at him. His odd’s weren’t looking very good. 

“No.”

John had to fight hard not to smile, Sam’s pouting expression combined with the high pitched demand took all of the seasoned hunters resolve. Sam was just too cute to be threatening, not that John was going to state as much. He’d learned his lesson the last time that had happened, needless to say it hadn’t ended well.

Giving a nod, John replied coolly. “Yes. Now y-”

“NO!”

Giving a long drawn out sigh, John had to remind himself that Sam was still adjusting to the world around him. Although he was through the worst of settling into his newer senses, the mood swings continued to be a battle of wills. 

“Sammy, you have two choices son. One you go and play or two you stay here with me. Those are your only options.” John stared down the pup, waiting to see what the boy would do.

Sam growled, however ineffectual it was towards his father. John raised a brow even as he issued his own deep rumbling growl which had Sam’s eyes widening in surprise.

“I won’t say it again Sam.”

The pup gave a small whine, his head twisting once more to catch sight of his older brother. Sam gave a startled noise when he was suddenly hoisted up into the air and settled into his father’s lap, the man pushing his newspaper farther away to give his pup room. “Alright pup, lets you and me have a talk.”

Sam stuck out his lip in a pout. “Down.”

John smirked. “No.”

Sam gave a small huff of annoyance which was ignored by John, the hunter choosing instead to press on with the present problem at hand. “Now why is it you want Dean to stop playing with the other boys? Are you jealous?” John supposed that was always an issue, the two pups were damn near inseparable given all the traveling they did. Still Sam hadn’t shown this level of attachment to his brother before, then again John had to remind himself that Sam hadn’t had his senses then either.

A shake of his son’s head left John with nothing.

“Alright...Well if you’re not jealous what’s the problem with Dean playing with the other children?”

Sam again resolutely refused to speak, he blinked back at his father as if to state ‘what are you stupid?’ John shook his own head. “Sam I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.” John wasn’t sure how many times he’d end up saying that same line in the near future, it was becoming a bit like a mantra at this point.

Sam hunkered down, lowering his chin against his chest while leaning into his father. His small arms tucking in against himself as if to shelter the majority of his body mass by hiding in his father’s larger form. John smirked, his hand coming up to gently stroke the boys back. Sam was giving minute shivers, a sure sign that he was upset about something. Said something was definitely Dean, John knew his boys well enough to know when one was upset because of the other. 

“It’s alright Sam, Dean will come back when he’s done playing.” The small shake of his son’s head against his chest had John chuckling. “I promise son, Dean’ll come back.” Another shake. Rolling his eyes John used his free hand to scoop up the paper once more, pulling the sheet apart to return to his ever present monster hunt. John had to maneuver holding the page open, uncapping his sharpie with his teeth and then circling the articles he found suspicious all while maintaining a hold on Sam. It was times like these that John really wished he had more arms, still somehow John managed. John had just finished circling an interesting lead in Denmark when the quiet voice of his youngest reached his ears.

“I want Dean.”

Smirking, John replied. “I know you do Sam, but he’s allowed to have some fun on his own for a bit.” Another shake against his chest saw John chuckling. “It’s alright Sammy, Dean’ll be back in just a bit.”

“I want’em now.” The pouting boy rounded back on his father.

“Well I’m afraid you’ll just have to make due with me.”

Sam huffed. “No.”

John smirked. “Yes.” He countered just a childishly. 

Sam was quiet for a second, peeling himself away from his father’s body the small boy glared up at his father. “Don’t do that...Dean does that.”

“I know.”

“Is mean.”

John chuckled. “Dean only does it to annoy you and I did it to prove a point, you can’t always get what you want Sam.”

The pup huffed once more as if to counteract that statement, John chose to ignore the moody pup in favor of continuing with his present train of thought. “Now, you going to tell me what has you all in a tizzy?”

Sam made a face, shook his head and then proceeded to bury his face once more in his father’s chest. Giving a long sigh, John muttered. “Well I’m here when you’re ready to talk.” Flipping the page of the newspaper once more, John began scouring the next section of articles. He didn’t really expect for Sam to decide to talk, his youngest was far too stubborn for such a reasonable thing. No, John fully expected for Sam to continue clinging to him like a leach; periodically complaining about how Dean was having fun when that obviously shouldn’t be allowed. A small smile ticked across his lips as John thought about that, though he was forced to brush it aside when a panting Dean came running up to him.

Sam remained limp against him as if faking death would have his brother staying by his side, John wasn’t so heartless as to call the pup out on his rouse. Dean gave his younger brother a strange look even as he asked his father for some water, John quickly pulled a cold water bottle from the small cooler he’d packed for them. 

“Slow down.” John was once more forced to remind his son as Dean took to gulping at the cold liquid. “You’re going to get stomach cramps.” 

Dean smiled broadly back at him as if something so benign as stomach cramps would get in his way, John rolled his eyes even as he took the half empty bottle back from his oldest. “Are you having fun?”

Dean gave a hasty nod. “Yeah.” His eyes latched onto his brother, his earlier merriment diminishing some as he sent his father a confused look.

John smiled back at Dean, winking he ushered the boy back onto the playground. “You go run a few more laps, Sammy and I are going to stay here.”

Dean gave a smile before tearing off across the grassy area in his haste to return to whatever game it was the other boys were playing. John watched him go with a smirk of his own in place, his gaze flitted down to his youngest when Sam made a noise to show his displeasure to the new development.

“Sam I already told you what you’re options are.” He stoutly reminded the pup.

The small growl he got in return had John rolling his eyes. “And I’ve told you numerous times today that growling at me doesn’t mean you’ll get your way.” As if to prove said point, John once more growled himself. Sam’s little puppy growls cut off abruptly when his alpha gave a far more convincing noise of displeasure, the boy instead choosing to let out a small whine.

“You’re fine Sam, let your brother have some fun and when he’s done we can all head back to the motel where you have my utmost permission to attack your brother.” It was a low blow, but it did the trick. Sam pulled back away from his chest to stare up at him in a calculating manner. John smiled and nodded.

“You’s sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Sam’s wide grin had John letting out a sigh of relief. “Okay.” The pup slid off his father's lap and ran across the grass back towards the playground. John watched him go in disbelief, unsure what had just happened.

“Alright...Sure, I-You know what, I’m not questioning that.” John shook his head as if to remind himself of when to choose his battles. Pulling the newspaper closer to himself, John returned to his search. The nagging sensation at the back of his head warning him of what chaos was to ensue upon their return to the motel was meticulously ignored.

 

********

 

“What’s that noise?”

John sighed even as he cast a sidelong glance towards his wrestling pups. “It’s the boys.”

“Oh? Sounds like a couple of alley cats going at it.”

“That’s about right.”

Bobby chuckled across the phone line. “You gonna explain?”

“Not if I don’t have to-”

“Dad Sammy’s biting me!”

Bobby snorted. “Try again Winchester.”

Shaking his head John turned in his chair to glower at both of his boys. “I already told you two, no biting.”

Dean huffed. “Sammy’s the one biting.”

Sam looked from his brother to his father, the very definition of innocence. Minus the fact that he presently had his brothers arm in his mouth. Sighing John gave the boys an imploring look. “No more biting. Sam let go of your brother.”

Sam huffed, but did as told. Dean rubbed at his arm in an irritated manner all while sending his brother a glare. Sam glared back and before John could get another word in the two went back to tusseling on the floor. Rolling his eyes the hunter returned to his phone call.

“Right where were we?”

“We were at the part where you were going to explain what the hell’s going on over there.”

John couldn’t help but mutter. “If I knew that I would tell you Singer, frankly I haven’t got a clue.”

“Your boys are fighting aren’t they? They got to have a reason for it.”

“You would think so, but no and they’re not so much fighting as playing.” John glared back over at his boys prepared to lecture them once more when he heard a thump, he sighed in relief when neither of the pups let out a yelp. They were still actively wrestling with each other, not even slowing down despite having crashed into the side of the couch.

“You gonna break them up?”

John’s attention went back to his present phone call. “Why would I do that? They’re entertained and aren’t doing any real harm to each other.”

“Sam’s biting.” Bobby reminded the other hunter.

“Sam bites everyone.”

“That’s not overly reassuring.”

John snorted. “Your telling me.” He couldn’t help but smirk when Dean pinned his younger brother, not a surprising feat given how much older he was. Dean had a good head start on his brother, more mass and strength than Sam did. Which in hindsight was probably why Sam resorted to biting half the time. Sam was growling up at his brother even as Dean laughed and issued a few of his own growls.

“They sound like strays.”

John chuckled. “Yeah, I know.”

Bobby sighed. “If this is any indication of how they’ll be when they’re older I pity you.”

“Thanks.” John replied dryly. “You know you could instead offer to help.”

Bobby snorted. “I ain’t no fool Winchester, I love those boys like my own...I just ain’t stupid enough to be around em when they’re presenting.” The mirth in the man’s voice had John growling. 

All noise in the motel ceased. Turning his head, John saw both his pups staring at him in awe.

“What’s going on? It got real quiet.”

“The boys heard me growl at you.”

“Ah.”

John smirked at the two pups watching him critically. “It’s fine boys, go back to playing.” Dean looked skeptically to Sam just as the youngest gazed up at his older brother for reassurance. 

“Go on you two.” John encouraged them with a smile. 

Slowly the two got back into the swing of things, their own little puppy growls eating up the background noise.

“They scared?”

“Nah, just surprised I think. They’ve never really heard me-”

“Yeah got that one Johnny, S’pose it’s a good thing they haven’t been around a lot of alpha’s posturing.”

John snorted. “They haven’t been around alpha’s period, just you and I.”

“Well they have to grow up sometime Winchester.”

“Meaning?”

“Might be a good idea to let them watch the townsfolk.”

“Townsfolk?” John laughed. “Really Bobby?” John winced when both of his pups heard him state the other hunter’s name. They’re earlier distraction of playing with one another cut off abruptly as they ran over to him and started asking to talk to ‘uncle Bobby.’.

Bobby was laughing on the other side of the phone. “Yeah, think it’s time they get a broader look of the world besides motels and my scrap yard.”

John sighed. “Sure, sounds great. What could possibly go wrong?”

“ A hell of a lot, but on the other hand they won’t be caught off guard anymore. They gotta learn sometime Winchester.”

“Yeah, I know.” Gazing down at his eager pups who wanted the phone from him, John smirked. “Fine. Maybe we’ll head your way. You can help. Boy’s were going to go see Bobby and he’s gonna take us around town.” Before the other hunter could sputter a response, John handed the phone to Dean.

“BOBBY!”

Chuckling to himself John watched as the two pups started rambling into the phone, more than likely not giving Bobby a word in edgewise. John was sure there would be hell to pay when they got to Bobby’s place, but for right now he contented himself with watching his pups destroy any possibility of Bobby saying no to them.

  
  



End file.
